Love In Mysterious Places
by CassieHU
Summary: It is a few hours after Max saved Kate Marsh from suicide, and Victoria feels very guilty about it. She had caused the attempt after all. The day after, she would visit the girl in the hospital, just to apologize, but it didn't prevent what happened next. (Spoilers for End Of Episode 2, One Shot, Kate X Victoria)
**OP Note: If one does not read the summary, then they will not know this is a oneshot. This happens sometimes when the Cassie has two Monsters on a Sunday at 5 PM, and is tired af but is awake at 1:30 AM and has this random urge to write this random Kate x Victoria fanfic fluff. It's amazing how it works.**

Victoria sighed, sitting in her room, her eyes shut, thinking. It had been a few hours after Kate had tried to commit suicide. She felt like total fucking shit. Nathan had come to comfort her, and even with his problems, he was a kind, loving man at heart. She knew that. But he hadn't done good enough. She still felt like shit. Sighing again, she got on her computer, and pulled down the video she had recorded of Kate. Her suicide attempt was her fault. How Max had saved her, she had no clue, but, it was amazing. She didn't want to admit it, but the brunette had saved her from much more sadness.

What had compelled her to do this? Victoria wondered why the fuck she'd record a video of a Christian girl making out a bunch of guys. It was cruel, yet she did it anyway. She didn't know what would happen though, but the fact that she had even made fun of her for being religious, yet drugged, and making out with other guys. She felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach. A tear dripped from her eye, and she wiped it away.

She had fucked up, she knew that. Another tear dripped from her eye, and she did nothing this time, as more tears came out.

"I'm sorry..."

She couldn't believe she was saying those words, even if there was no one else in the room. She was the Alpha Bitch, she didn't say sorry, but, she almost fucked Kate over. She almost drove her to the point of death, and if Max hadn't been there to save her, she didn't know what would have happened. She sighed, and called her teachers, saying she felt sick, and that she didn't want to come to class tomorrow for that reason. However, she had much different plans.

LINE BREAK

Kate sighed, laying in her bed, just thinking. Max had saved her life. She grabbed her Bible from the shelf next to her bed, and opened it.

"Come to me, all who are weary, and I will give you rest..."

That was what she had needed, and Max knew that when Kate hadn't. She heard her voice in her head.

"I'm in a nightmare, and I can't wake up. Unless I put myself to sleep."

That hadn't been true at all. She felt no one cared, yet Max did. Even if one person cared, that's what mattered to her. This wasn't a nightmare, not with Max. She put her Bible back on the shelf, and sighed, her thoughts drifting off. She hadn't realized someone came into her room until she heard the voice.

"Hey Kate."

She looked up, and saw a familiar short haired blonde.

"Victoria?"

Kate was shocked. She had not expected Victoria, of all people, to come visit her. But then she realized, that her eyes were red from crying.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Kate wouldn't respond, and Victoria sighed.

"Are you angry, Kate?"

"Maybe a little."

"I took the video down."

Victoria put her hand on Kate's shoulder, and she sighed. Something about Victoria's touch. It was bringing the rebellious side in her, one she had kept bottled up for so long. The one that said 'Screw religion!' and she smiled.

"Thanks."

She looked at Victoria. She had always liked the girl, in more ways than one. Everything about the blonde was perfect. Without thinking, Victoria moved her hands to Kate's breasts, but the girl did nothing about it. In fact, she liked it. Victoria then realized what had happened, and she jerked them back.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"Victoria."

"Yes?"

"Do that again."

"But… You're Christian."

"I am. But it doesn't count. My parents are heavily religious, and while the Bible inspires me, I don't wish to live with its full rules. It's bullshit, the fact that my parents expect me to follow their crap, when it's hardly real. The entire fucking Bible is basically magic, and we know that isn't real."

"That's what I like to hear."

Victoria smiled, and put her hands on Kate's breasts again. She loved hearing Kate cuss, in fact, it only made her want her more. She'd lean down, and kiss Kate. On the lips. Kate only returned the kiss.

"I've wanted to bring this side out for a while. While I wasn't drugged."

"I like this side better than the sweet, compassionate Kate."

"Oh, I'll still be sweet and compassionate. Just in more ways than one to a certain blonde."

"And who might that be?"

"She's standing at the side of my hospital bed right now."

Victoria smiled, and kissed her again, and Kate would return the kiss with an equal amount of passion and love for the blonde. She finally shed her skin, and Victoria liked it.

"Do you get out today?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They think it was just me getting antsy, they got meds prescribed for me though, just in case. But I think I found a different form of medication."

"Hehe, good. I'ma get you in the bed tonight girl."

"Oh, you better. And record it. Just don't post it on Social Media?"

"I won't, at my lady's request."

The girls kissed again, and before long, Victoria climbed on top of the other girl, and the two were making out passionately. Eventually, Victoria pulled away and smiled. Kate pouted.

"I want more."

"You'll get more in bed tonight." She winked, "I'll be here at five to pick you up babe."

Kate smiled hearing Victoria call her 'babe'.

"Alright, love you Victoria."

"You too, Kate."

She kissed the girl once more, before she climbed off of her, and smiled.

"See you soon."

She'd turn and leave the room, only leaving Kate longing for Victoria.

 **OP Note again: Very fluffy. I can and always will write more for this, if you guys want, because I do have some ideas for the story. However, I can always leave this at a oneshot, because I like it the way it is too. If you want, PM me or put it in the reviews. I don't care. I check my inbox daily, and the reviews daily.**


End file.
